User blog:Battlefan237/Free French Forces vs. Chinese Communist Guerrillas
During the second great war, while US and British forces were storming the beaches of Normandy, and while lines of Russian soldiers were marching through the freezing northern land, there're also groups of people who were hiding in the streets of Europe, or under the bushes in Northern China, silently waiting for the arrival of trucks that contained enemy supply. Though they seldom fought in significant campaigns, there's no deny that they also played a part in the great war. They're just common people who wanted to defend their country in every possible way. Today we pick two of the most notable groups : Free French Forces,the resistance organization founded by Charles de Gaulle in 1940 in London in order to continue the struggle against Axis Powers; and the Chinese Communist Guerrillas, the conjoined Chinese troops that struggled against the Japanese invaders in Northern China. Free French Forces The Free French Forces were the resistance force gathered by Charles de Gaulle in 1940. It consisted of French soldiers that retreated into other parts of the Western Front and French individuals that wanted to make contribution to defeating the German invaders. They played a role in many important battles such as the landing of Normandy and the battle of Corsica Island. They did made an impact on Italian and German invaders. Now let's take a look at their weapons : *Pistol: Modele 1935 Pistol. Semi-automatic. 8 rounds. *Rifle*1: MAS-36 Rifle. Bolt-action. 5 rounds. Effective range 400 m. *Rifle*2: US supplied M1917 Enfield Rifle. Bolt-action. 6 rounds. Effective range 600 m.. *SMG: MAS-38. 32 rounds detachable box. Rate of fire: 600-700 rounds/min. *Explosive: F1 French Grenade. *Melee: Trench Knife. Modele 1935.jpg|Modele 1935 MAS36 crop.jpg|MAS-36 799px-M1917enfield.jpg|M1917 Enfield Mas38 2.jpg|MAS-38 f1french.png|F1 French Grenade M3 Trench Knife.jpg|Trench Knife Bladed Dagger Chinese Communist Guerrillas The Chinese had began their struggles against Japanese since the 1937. While the Nationalists were in charge of battling against the Japanese troops on large scale, small groups of Communist guerrillas took harrassing Japanese supply lines and railways from behind as their main task. Though the impact made by them wasn't significant compared to that of the Nationalists (KMT) who kept blocking the Japanese from pushing into other parts of China, the Communists did succeed in winning a few decisive battles such as the controversial Hundred Regiments Offensive and the Battle of Ping Xing Guan. Their guerrilla tactics did work well against the Japanese. Now let's check their weapons : *Pistol : ShanXi Type 17. Semi-automatic. 10-round internal magazine fed by removable magazine. *Rifle*1: Chiang Kai-shek rifle. Bolt-action. 5 rounds. Effective range 500 m. *Rifle*2: Soviet supplied Mosin-Nagant. Bolt-action. 5 rounds. Effective range 550m. *SMG: PPSh-41. 35 rounds. Rate of fire: 900 to over 1000 rounds/min. *Explosive: Chinese stick grenade. (Model 24 Grenade) *Melee: 1935 Bayonet. shanxito.jpg|Shanxi Type 17 ChiangKaiShekfRifle.jpg|Chiang Kai-shek Rifle Mosin nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant 450px-PPSH-01-SMG.jpg|PPSh-41 400px-M24handgrenade.JPG|Chinese Stick Grenade 93226-1912and1935chileanmauserbayonetwithscabbardused.JPG|1935 Chinese Bayonet X factors *Training : 75-75. A dead even here, for both teams consist of well-trained army soldiers and not-so-well-trained civilian soldiers. *Experience: 87-79. The Chinese soldiers had been fighting the Japanese for a longer time, so they're likely to maintain more guerrilla warfare experience. *Knowledge: 80-85. The French '''faced the Germans, who fought in a more modern way than their Asian counterpart, so they're likely to maintain more comprehensive knowledge. *Loyalty: 95-95. Even'. No contest because they're all fighting against invaders from other countires. Battle Free French Forces : X 7 Chinese Communist Guerrillas: X 7 ''Somewhere remote in Northern China After taking down a Japanese scout team, a small group of Chinese Communist Guerrilla fighters chose to rest in a nearby deserted village. While most of them were asleep in a farmhouse, two crept out and went up a nearby hill . They both remained silent as they appreciated the fabulous view of streams and forests from the top. If it hadn't been the war, they would have been still appreciating this kind of view as farmers with their children and wives, but not as soldiers with their loved ones slaughtered by machine guns . Recalling their dead friends and loved ones, both soldier frowned. "鬼子来之前我还只是个种地的.....（Before the war I was nothing but an average farmer...）" Said one of them, but he stopped, because something unusual emerged from the forest. It was a group of men dressed in yellow uniforms. "黄军装，一定是日本人！(Yellow uniforms, it must be the Japanese !)" Shouted the guerrilla soldier, but immediately his head was blown into red mists by an M1917 Enfield rifle . Obviously, the Chinese was also mistaken as German troops due to their dark grey uniforms. "妈的，真的是日本人！（Shit, it's really the Japanese.）" Thought the other Chinese. He immediately ran back to the farmhouse and woke up all of his comrades. The "yellow uniform people", who were revealed to be a group of Free French soldiers, pursued the footprints into the village, where the Chinese had already prepared for their upcoming. The French leader kicked open the door of the farmhouse where the Chinese had been sleeping, finding nobody but cigarette ends and newly removed dragon decorations that used to be attached to the gate. "Il y a quelqu'un dans le coin ( Someone's around here.)." Said the leader, who ordered his men to search around nearby farmhouses . One French soldier recklessly burst into a nearby double-floor farmhouse, in which a Chinese guerrilla hid. The Chinese guerrilla clutched up his Chiang-Kai-Shek Rifle and pumped the French in the chest . The second French soldier who followed into the house opened fire with his MAS-38 and sprayed down the guerrilla . Then he walked upstairs to check if there were something else. Just as he entered the corridor, the Chinese leader jumped out from the storage room, smashing the French's jaw with his rifle. It caused the French to drop his MAS-38 and groan in rage. He took out the Trench knife and tried to stab the guerrilla leader,but the Chinese leader dodged quickly because he had been prepared for this kind of strike, considering the fact that the Japanese he faced were all masters of using daggers and knives in close fights. The French roared and attacked again, this time stabbed the Chinese on the arm. The strike left a long, painful scar, but causing nothing fatal. The guerrilla leader took out his own bayonet and sliced the French in the throat. Bloods were splattered to the ceiling . "Merde, tombé dans le piège !(Damn, we've been tricked !)" Yelled the French leader. To make the situation worse, a Chinese sniper silently emerged from the nearby village watchtower and targeted the Enfield soldier. He triggered his Mosin-Nagant, making a gory hole on the back the the unprepared French Sniper . The French scattered and sheltered themselves behind pillars and walls. The sniper repeated firing at them, but all missed. The tension escalated as another Chinese soldier carrying a PPSh-41 roared into the court. The French fired back with MAS-38 and MAS-36, but all in vain due to the fact that the existence of the Chinese sniper hampered them from standing up and taking aim. "Des grenades ? (Where are the grenades ?)" Shouted the French leader. Catching his meaning, a French soldier ventured to tossed an F1 French-made Grenade towards the watchtower. The bomb hit the tower roof, and bounced down. The explosion came as the bomb landed at the bottom of the tower. It blew off the wooden leg that supported the tower, causing it to lean and crack. The whole wooden structure crumbled down like a pile of broken branches, while the roof top crashed straight into another farmhouse, smashing the skull of the Chinese sniper on a dragon decoration. Then the sniper's body tumbled down and fell into the mess . However, the French that threw the grenade had been completely exposed under the massive firepower of PPSh-41, which instantly riddled his body with bleeding holes . The death of the sniper gave the French a chance to strike back. As the Chinese suppressed the others in haste, one French soldier who'd been hidden behind a wall leaned out and took down the guerrilla with the penetrating bullets from his MAS-36 . He cheered, but the Chinese leader shot him on the head with his Chiang-Kai-Shek Rifle from the roof top of that double-floored house . The French soldiers were in panic. One of them fled from a stone side way but another Chinese jumped out from bushes and capped him with a Shanxi Type 17 . The French leader fired off his robust Modele 1935 pistol in haste, hitting the Type 17 Chinese four times, two on the stomach , one on the shoulder, and one in the face. The Chinese slipped down and gasped in pain, dying after coughing out amounts of blood . The French leader ran off from the side way, while the Chinese leader rushed out of the building and engaged in hot pursuit. He fired his Type 17 at the French, but all missed for they were both running. All in a sudden, something was launched from behind.The Chinese leader immediately realized that it was a Chinese stick grenade, so he lay down. The stick grenade was initially tossed for the French leader, who looked back and noticed it. "Merde ! (Shit !)" A slang followed by an explosion, and the battle ended swiftly . The Chinese leader stood up and turned to the guerrilla soldier who threw the bomb from the roof top. He signaled him that the whole thing had been finished, and he could come down. They rejoined and started to collect all the French firearm. Losing many of their comrades, they sighed, and mourned for them in the most traditional way--burning cloth and paper to send their souls back to the else world. Though entitled communists, they're not atheists after all, for the fact that had been mentioned : They're just average farmers fighting for nation and dignity. Days later, they met with larger groups of guerrillas and went on their struggle against the Japanese. Winner : Chinese Communist Guerrillas.' ' Expert's Opinion The Chinese are packed with advanced firearms , and their experience and tactics that combined both urban and frontier guerrilla warfare strategy ensured their victory. So the battle turned out to be a wash for them. Category:Blog posts